wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Sablonvita:Lootbox
Example Bugs There seems to be an issue with this template when there is a large amount of items in a single section. After 72 items over 21 bosses, new additions will show up as garbage text inside the last box followed by "Template:Lootbox" written after that for every new entry. An example of this can be seen at this history entry for BRD.Danmcfoo :That's... interesting. My suggestion for the time being would be to custom table it. See following code: :And etc. Just as a temporary fix. --Sky (t | | w) 00:25, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::It seems that this template isn't the cause of the bug. After adding in a few of the manually made tables, the same problem occurs. I really have no idea where to start in fixing this. Should this be passed off to the Wiki devs? Danmcfoo 02:54, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::Probably part of the 'too many includes' issue that we've run into with tables generally. --Eirik Ratcatcher (talk) 16:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Discussion Not a bad template, IMHO. It makes actual use of the tooltip's inclusion ability. I had been thinking it kind of a waste that that ability wasn't being used. OTOH, I don't much care for the results in actual practice. (eg: ). Perhaps I will warm to it. At the moment, though, it makes the page more busy than fits my own tastes. Thanks nonetheless for making it, Starlightblunder --Eirik Ratcatcher 21:05, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :The Wiki is about providing complete information to the masses, so you need to try and think beyond your own taste. -- 21:32, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :: My complaints are with layout and content-per-page. "Complete information" is still provided via links either way. I favor pages with lower load times, with optional details available but not forced upon me. I don't consider my tastes exceptional; I feel justified in using them as a benchmark when I design wiki pages. Just as, I presume, you do. If my sense of the aesthetic is to be disregarded without thought, then perhaps I am in error. --Eirik Ratcatcher 20:44, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::: The primary goal was to replace the anonymous tables on individual boss pages (see Rage Winterchill's old loot section), making the loot sections easier to edit and standardizing formatting used. Since most of those tables were already 4-items-per-row, that's what the template imitates at the moment; it doesn't add or substract content from those pages (and doesn't make them any wider than they already were). --Starlightblunder 10:33, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::I like this a lot more than simply links to the items because, for example if I am trying to decide if a quest is worth my time this will show me all of the rewards and their information instantly, and makes them very easy to compare. I think it is also presented in an organized way so that even if it is more information it doesnt seem confusing or chaotic. ----Jiyambi 21:12, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Width This template seems to demand a minimum page width. Can we get around that? I'd like to see the number of tooltip boxes displayed in a row vary, instead of forcing the page to a given width. --Eirik Ratcatcher 20:53, 13 June 2007 (UTC) : The min width is < 1024, what's the problem? If you're running 800x600, well I pity you. As for variable widths... it is possible, but the transcludable part of the item page has to be EXACTLY correct. It's correct in the boilerplate, yet people still screw it up, copy/paste is a challenging thing. 18:01, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :: Could you list what particular elements need to be exactly correct (perhaps both here and in the boilerplate talk), to provide for the desired effect? Documentation is almost always a good thing. :: :: As for width problems, well... I almost never run my browser full screen, so yes, it is regularly a display issue for me. And even when it isn't an issue *for me*, I have a great deal of sympathy for people with obsolete/crippled hardware. If we CAN make it better, IMO, we SHOULD. --Eirik Ratcatcher 00:37, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :::I can't think of any way to allow a flexible grid-like layout of elements with varying sizes that'd work fine on any resolution - essentially, we have a choice of how many items to display per row, and that's about it. 4 items / row was already implemented on most new content loot pages, so 4 items / row is what I the template does at the moment. We could change that to 3, but that'd be a waste of space for the majority of visitors. -- Starlightblunder 22:44, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Is there anyway to adjust the loot? Sometimes if you add a loot box it runs over the sidebar that has all the other bosses in the instance/raid. Is there any way to work around this? Thanks. Soullessarmy 04:37, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Vendor sell value? It would be nice if the lootbox included the vendor sell value. If the player can't use any of the BoP items, it is nice to know which is worth more to sell to a vendor. --[[User:Jiyambi|']]' talk || 18:25, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :Vendor sell value is something that is under the control of the template. Lootbox merely includes the relevant page and hopes that the tooltip is in an onlyinclude section (or is the only thing outside of noinclude sections). --Eirik Ratcatcher 18:35, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::I think what he means is being able to add that manually, though I'm not sure how one would go about doing it. Something like: --Sky (t · · w) 03:42, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::Seems silly to add this to when the data should be available in the tooltip. If you want to do this, then the best way would be to change the template. Right now when the tooltip is transcluded, the "sell" parameter is left off. If the template is changed to include the "sell" parameter when transcluded, then the sell prices will show up. Of course, this does rely on the tooltip to include the sell price. - ClydeJr - talk - 04:51, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::No. Tooltip doesn't transclude the sell value because that isn't on the real tooltip in game or on the variety of database sites. This isn't changing. This is also why the sell value is in blue text, as opposed to the white text of the rest of the tooltip. --Sky (t · · w) 05:03, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::::The sell price is not on the real tooltip in game, I agree. However, all 3 major DB sites display it (Wowhead - in the Quick Facts box in upper right corner, Thottbot - in the tooltip at bottom, and Allakhazam - below tooltip). If none of the rewards from a quest are an upgrade, then the sell price becomes a major factor on which to pick. It seems silly to not include it on the transcluded tooltip then. - ClydeJr - talk - 05:22, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::True, but only tb uses it in the tooltip, which is the point. You also seem to be forgetting that tooltips are used on pages other than boss pages. :P --Sky (t · · w) 05:24, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::So what you are saying is the WoWWiki tooltip when transcluded can only have data which shows up in the in-game tooltip? I looked through the documentation for tooltip and could see nothing that stated specifically that. Can you give me a reason why transcluded tooltips can't have more info in them? :::::::And for the record I'm not forgetting that tooltips are used on other pages besides boss pages since I specifically mentioned in the previous comment about using sell prices as a factor for picking which quest reward to pick. Those would show up on the Quest page. - ClydeJr - talk - 05:35, 2 July 2007 (UTC) (unindenting) It was the creator's wish , before he left, that remain as true to the true tooltip as possible (pretty sure it was him; not that I'm going to go and check. ;_;. Probably in the tooltip talk archive.) --Sky (t · · w) 05:41, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Zeal created a ton of templates for the wiki and I really respect him for that. It helped clean up a lot of pages to a better standard. However the templates belong to the wiki (not Zeal) and if we need to change them to serve our audience better, so be it. - ClydeJr - talk - 15:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::While I am not tied to "tooltips look like in-game tooltips", the tooltip is, after all, a glorified link to the page for the item. :: ::I think we are still developing a sense of which attributes belong ::*in the transcluded tooltip ::*in the homepage version of the tooltip ::*in the homepage for the item, but not in the tooltip template ::--Eirik Ratcatcher 00:46, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Limitation when using for quest rewards Unfortunately, when using this template to show quest rewards, the stack count of the item is shown instead of having some way to show the count of items received in the reward. Until this problem is solved, quest rewards will be misleading. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:39 PM PST 8 Nov 2007 :Solution: use . See its documentation for further explanation. 23:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Blank box I've run into the problem that this template results in a blank box at least some of the time. The environment is: Firefox, javascript disabled, images disabled. This really should be changed if this template is to remain viable. --Eirik Ratcatcher (talk) 16:14, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :You'll have to give an example of the template arguments given that result in that too. -- 16:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::The page I noticed it on was this one, thus my changes. I should note that even on Quest:Past_Endeavors, lootbox shows an item icon and a link to the item, which (under my restrictions) is not noticably better than simply posting the link. What happened to where it posted the text of the tooltip w/o javascript? (When did this change?) --Eirik Ratcatcher (talk) 23:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::Your first example is where the include tags were wrong (two = bad), and thus nothing was transcluded. depends on correct include tags. Your second example is from the use of , which I prefer using on quest articles, but for bosses I'd say suits the purpose better. 23:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::It doesn't use JavaScript at all. -- 23:37, 19 November 2008 (UTC)